Jealousy and Rage
by hermionegranger2007
Summary: This is a HGCW relationship story. The jealousy and rage part refers to Ron, and this isn't a very good summary but oh well! Ron wants Hermione but he can't have her! well please read and review! Had to change rating cause of new stuff I added...
1. Chapter 1: Revenge On His Own Brother

**Everyone please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were both on their way to the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley had arranged to pick Harry up at his aunt's and uncle's house, and Molly Weasley had told Charlie Weasley to go and pic up Hermione, seeing as he was the only other one home besides herself and Ron.

* * *

Mr. Weasley had now arrived at Harry's house. He walked up to the front porch, and braced himself to knock on the door, but he hesitated, because he heard shouting from the inside of the house. 

"You did what?" Arthur heard someone yell, assuming that it was probably Harry's Uncle Vernon.

"I didn't do anything! Mr. Weasley is just coming to pick me up! And I promise this time that he's in a car!" he heard someone else scream at the top of his lungs. Arthur could tell who it was this time-he could tell that it was Harry screaming that time.

"He better come in a car this time! I don't want all that filth in my living room again from the explosion in the fireplace like what happened last time!"

"Don't worry! He'll be here any minute, and you won't have to put up with me for the rest of the summer!"

"Good! Because I'm tired of having to see your face anyways!"

Arthur then took this as a moment to knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Arthur walked in the door to see a very red-faced Vernon, and a very angry looking Harry. He also saw Petunia and Dudley standing in the dining room looking terrified.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again," Arthur said, with an attempt at conversation.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, still glaring at Vernon.

Arthur then walked inside and looked at Harry.

"Do you have your stuff ready to go, Harry?" Arthur asked him, apparently trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me go upstairs and get it."

Harry walked up the stairs and went in his room, and while he was in there, he double-checked to make sure that he had everything. He then walked down the stairs and up to the door where Arthur and Vernon were standing.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now," Harry told Mr. Wealey, and then they walked outside, and got into the car. _This is going to be a long ride_, Harry thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie was traveling along the road to Hermione's house listening to the wizarding radio. He was listening to a band called The Weird Sisters. He pulled up in Hermione's driveway in about five minutes, and he got out and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited apprehensively. 

_Why am I so nervous? _Charlie thought to himself, _She's Ron's and Harry's friend, and I see her just about every summer. I've never felt this way around her before._

Then Hermione came and opened the door and smiled at him warmly.

_She looks so beautiful: her golden honey brown har, her hazel eyes... okay I've got to stop this!_ Charlie thought.

_God, he looks so fine! He looks better than ever, _Hermione thought as he stared at her nervously.

"Do you... do you want to come in?" Hermione said stumbling over her words.

"Um...sure. Are you all ready to go?" Charlie asked her.

"Sure, just let me go upstairs and grab my things."

Hermione then walked upstairs to her room and grabbed her Hogwarts trunk and the cage that held her cat, Crookshanks. She went back down the stairs about two minutes later, after she had checked to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Okay, I'm ready. My parents aren't here right now, but I told them that you would be coming to get me."

"Alright, well let's get a move on then...I meant in the car...I meant driving-sorry. I'm kind of at a loss for words today, and I'm not exactly sure why," Charlie said, looking very embarrassed.

"It's okay. I kind of feel the same way, but I know exactly why I've been stammering over my words," Hermione said, looking him up and down when she said the last part.

Charlie gave her a sexy smile and winked at her, and then he started walking towards the car. Hermione was still staring at him when he walked away. _Nice ass_, she thought, _and a nice body everywhere else, too. I wonder what it would be like to feel up on-_

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all day, or are you going to _at least_ come towards the car a little bit?" Charlie said, knowing that she had been staring at him.

"Sorry," she said, looking down. Her face was as red as an apple.

"It's okay."

Hermione then walked over to the car and got in, but what she didn't count on was Charlie leaning over to her and kissing her very sofly on the lips. She then started kissing him very passionately, but then she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"Hermione said, but then Charlie cut her off.

"No... It's okay. I like you a lot, Hermione. I don't mind you kissing me at all," Charlie said, looking very sincere.

Then he started kissing her again, and he pushed her down into her seat and got on top of her. They started kissing more and more...

* * *

Mr. Weasley and Harry then arrived back at the Burrow, got out of the car, and walked inside the house. 

"Are Hermione and Charlie not back yet?" Harry asked, looking around the room for a sign of anyone else there.

"No, not yet, dear, but Ron's upstairs-"

But then Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by Ron dashing down the stairs and hurling himself into Harry, knocking him down.They both ended up on the ground, and Harry started yelling at Ron.

"Geroffme!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"Sorry. I guess I was a little overexcited. There has been nothing to do over the summer. I can't wait until Hermione gets here."

"Why? So you can try to do her when she gets here? You did say there's been nothing to _do _over the summer!" Harry said, so that only Ron could hear him.

Ron then hit Harry very hard in the stomach, and Harry doubled over in pain.

"Ron! You're not going to have any friends if you keep hitting them all of the time!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at Ron.

* * *

Charlie and Hermione were still kissing very fiercely, but then Hermione pulled out of it. 

"I'm sorry. It's just...well, i'm not ready to go that far yet," Hermione said, worried that Charlie would get mad.

"It's okay. I wasn't planning on going all the way anyways. I respect girls. I don't treat them like dirt like some guys do," Charlie said with a disgusted look on his face. "I can't stand the way that some guys treat girls!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, relieved that Charlie understood and that he was such a good person.

Hermione just sat there and looked at him for a few seconds and smiled at him, but then she looked away. He then just reached over and touched her chin and made her look at him. He smiled at her and gave her a short kiss, and then he leaned back in his seat.

"I guess we better leave now. If we don't, then mum might get mad," Charlie said, realizing how long they had been there.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Hermione said, smiling at him.

Then Charlie started up the car, backed out of the driveway, and started going back to the Burrow.

* * *

Harry and Ron went upstairs and fed the owls(Hedwig and Pigwidgeon), and then they went outside to help Mr. Weasley with some of the chores. They de-gnomed the garden, and they fed the chickens and did a number of other chores. After a few hours, they went back inside, and Mrs. Weasley already had dinner ready, and Charlie and Hermione were still not back yet. 

"I wonder what's taking Charlie and Hermione so long to get back," Ron said, sounding worried about them.

"They're back!" Mr. Weasley yelled from outside.

Mr. Weasley walked inside, and then a few moments later, Charlie and Hermione followed after Mr. Weasley and came inside. They walked in the kitchen to find that dinner was ready, and then Hermione started blushing, because she realized how long her and Charlie had been kissing. Harry looked at her, wondering why she was blushing, but then he pushed it out of his mind because Charlie started to say something.

"Um, this is kind of hard to say, but...Hermione and I are dating. We talked about it on the way home," Charlie said very quickly.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, and she ran up to them and hugged both of them.

While everyone was congratulating them, no one even noticed Ron. He was seething. He still had a lot of feelings for Hermione, and he had even thought about telling her, but now he couldn't because of his own brother. He was more furious, sad, and depressed than he had ever felt in his entire life.

He actually wanted revenge on his own brother...

* * *

**Well, that took forever to write! This is the longest that it's ever taken me to write something, and I don't even know if this is the longest thing that I've written of fanfic so far. Well everyone please enjoy, and please review! I will be updating again very soon! And please read my other stories that I am working on!One of them iscalled Harry Potter and the Death Eater's Revenge and the other is called Cheaters! Once again, please enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Fight

**Just in case you're wondering: Okay, look, I know that some of you think that I'm moving the story too fast, and that I am moving Charlie's and Hermione's relationship too fast, but I'm sorry about that. I was planning on waiting until this chapter or the next to make them tell Ron's parents, but I'm not planning on making this story very long, so I just went ahead and put it in there. So, sorry about that! And also, Ron may seem a little weird in this chapter but you'll get used to it, cause I thought that it would be fun making Ron angry! Also I must tell you, the setting right now is in the living room.**

* * *

After dinner that night, everyone was still freaked about Hermione and Charlie-well...everyone except Ron, of course. Ron was sitting by himself in a corner, while everyone else was asking Hermione and Charlie how they ended up together. They told them that they've just always had a thing for each other, and that they just talked for a little while when Charlie had come to pick Hermione up. They, of course, left the part about them making out in his car, and Hermione staring at Charlie's ass, though. 

Ron was still mad about all of this, though. Harry noticed Ron and decided to go and talk to him about it.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked him with concern in his voice.

"Nothing," Ron lied.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. Does this have something to do with Hermione?" Harry asked Ron with his eyebrow raised.

Ron looked up at Harry and hesitated for a second, but then he nodded. Harry stared at him for a few seconds, but then he stood up, still looking at Ron.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet," Harry said, still looking at Ron worriedly. Ron stood up and followed Harry into the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione kissed Charlie, but when they pulled apart from each other, she noticed Ron and Harry going into the kitchen. _I wonder what's wrong with them, _Hermione thought to herself. She thought about it for a few more seconds, but then she put it out of her mind and kissed Charlie again.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ron just stared at the ground for a few seconds while Harry contemplated what to say. 

"Ron, can't you try to just be happy for Hermione and Charlie?" Harry asked Ron, after hesitating for a few seconds.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "I've liked Hermione for about four or five years, and you expect me to be over her just like that!"

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" Harry said, more forcefully than he meant to. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be feeling sorry for yourself all of the time, and that you just need to at least _try _to get over her."

"Oh, like you think that it'll be that easy! I actually think that I may be in love with her, and I've come to find out that my own brother is going out with her! It's not as easy as it sounds, Harry!"

"I know that, Ron! If you would just stop thinking about yourself all the time then maybe you wouldn't be so damn depressed every time you see her and think about her!"

"I DON'T THINK ABOUT MYSELF ALL THE TIME! THAT'S YOU! NOT ME, YOU STUPID GREAT PRAT!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Look, I don't care what you think about me! At least I'm not always tripping over everything, including my words, every time that the girl of my dreams comes in the same room that I'm in!" Harry yelled at Ron.

Harry had touched a nerve. Seconds after Harry had yelled at him, Ron launched himself at Harry and punched him in the face. Harry then punched Ron in the stomach, and he bent over in pain, and then Harry took his chance and tackled Ron to the ground. Both of them then just started throwing punches at each other, hitting whatever they could, and then Ron hit Harry really hard in the nose, and it made a sickening cracking noise. In the next few seconds, everyone else was in the kitchen, and Fred had grabbed Harry, and George had grabbed Ron.

"Let go of me, Fred," Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, with blood streaming down his face from his broken nose. "He bloody deserves to be hit in the nose, too! Let me go!"

"George, if you don't let me go, I'm going to hex you into next week!" Ron shouted.

"I'm sure you'll do that, Ron, and I'm sure you'll get a nice girlfriend while doing it," George said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Then Ron got out of George's grip, turned around, and punched him in the face.

"You stupid prat! Don't you ever say anything like that to me again!" Ron yelled while George was sporting a black eye.

"Everyone, STOP!" Mr. Weasley yelled. "Ron go upstairs, so we can sort this out!"

"Harry what the hell was that all about?" Charlie asked him.

"Ron's mad because you're going out with Hermione, and I tried to talk to him and sort everything out with him, but he just tried to turn everything around on me! But I kind of helped a little with the fight, I think. But it was an accident! He started making me mad, so I told him that he needed to stop thinking about himself all the time, and then he just yelled at me and told me that I was the one that thought about himself all the time. Well, as you can imagine that kind of made me even more mad, so I told him that at least I wasn't always tripping over everything every time that the girl of my dreams comes in the same room that I'm in, and then he just kind of lunged at me," Harry said with a few facial expressions to go along with it. (Whew, that was long, wasn't it?)

"Okay, well let me go talk to Ron, then." Charlie stood up and walked upstairs.

"Harry, let me fix your nose. I'm really sorry about all of this," Mrs. Weasley said apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

Then Mrs. Weasley went and retrieved one of her health books and proceeded to fix Harry's broken nose. She said the spell, and then she said another spell to make the blood go away.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. You might want to help George, too. He has a black eye."

Then Mrs. Weasley went over to where George was at, and she fixed his black eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie stood outside Ron's room, trying to decide whether or not to go in. He finally decided that he would take the risk of being hit, and he knocked on the door. 

"Ron, can I come in?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Sure."

Charlie then came in and closed the door behind him. He looked at Ron for a few seconds and then went and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy. I just got into a fight with my best friend, and you're going out with the girl of my dreams. I'm fantastic!" Ron said sardonically.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about both of them, but the last one especially. I didn't know that you still liked her. I thought you had already gotten over her," Charlie said sincerely.

Ron just stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he was really telling the truth or not. He finally decided that he was.

"It's okay. I overreacted, and I shouldn't have."

Charlie just looked at him for a few seconds, and then pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

"So, we're okay, now, right?"

"Yeah. I just wish that I had never had that fight with Harry," Ron said sadly.

"Well, do you want me to try to fix that? I can talk to him if you want me to."

"No, thanks. I'd rather do it myself."

"Okay, then. Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Charlie then walked out the door, and Ron sat in his room thinking about how to mend his and Harry's friendship.

* * *

After Charlie had already gotten downstairs, he saw Hermione sitting on the couch and walked over to her. He sat down beside her, and he started kissing her, but she made him stop. 

"Charlie," Hermione whispered,"all of your family is in here!"

"So, it doesn't matter. It's not like they haven't seen it before." He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him again.

"Charlie, I don't feel comfortable making out with you in front of your parents! Maybe if it was everyone but yourparents then I would, but I just don't feel comfortable."

"Okay, I won't make you do something that you don't feel comfortable doing."

They both sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, but then Hermione couldn't take it anymore, so she started talking to him.

"What did Ron say when you talked to him?"

"He just told me that he was sorry, and that he wanted him and Harry to be friends again. He said that he was going to say something to him later.

"Oh, okay."

Then Ron came downstairs, and if felt like everyone in the room tensed up when they saw him. He walked over to Charlie and stood in front of him and Hermione for a few seconds. He looked as if he was trying tofigure out what to say to him, but then he looked at Hermione, and she blushed and looked away. He then noticed that her and Charlie were holding hands and sitting very close to each other. He started to feel the anger rising up in him again.

"Charlie, I've decided something," Ron said, still noticing the closeness of the two.

"What's that, mate," Charlie said happily, not noticing Ron's anger.

"I've decided that I don't want you talking to me anymore, and I've decided that you're a jackass of a brother, because you're dating the girl that I like!" Ron roared at Charlie.

Then Ron drew back his fist and hit Charlie in the groin as hard as he could. Charlie doubled over and yelled out in pain.

This time Fred and George came to Charlie's rescue.

"You son," said Fred.

"Of a bitch," said George.

Then they both got out their wands and levitated Ron up to the ceiling. Then they let him fall, and he hit his head on the table and fell unconscious.

_Oh well. He's better this way anyways, _Charlie thought. _Now he can't get to me and Hermione, but maybe he'll come back to his senses in a few days._

"It's come to Jealousy," Fred said.

"And Rage," George finished.

* * *

**Okay, whew! That chapter took a long time, too! **

**Well thanks to my reviewers: ****dracos-beautygirl, Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen, and luv sean faris. Please everyone review! I need more reviews! I will update sooner if I get more reviews! I will update all of my stories sooner if I get more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3:Bill and the Stranger

**Hey everyone! I finally finished this chapter! It seems like it's been taking me longer to write this story than my other two! Or maybe I'm just imagining it! I don't know! Well please enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**

* * *

That night after everyone had already gone to bed, Hermione sat upright in her bed with the covers over here and not able to sleep. She thought about Charlie for a while, but then decided that she would go in his room and see if he was asleep yet. She opened her door quietly and walked as silently as she could down the hall. She came up to Charlie's bedroom door and opened it cautiously and stepped inside. When she turned around, she found Charlie and Bill sitting on Charlie's bed. 

"Bill, you're here!" Hermione said excitedly, but quietly. "I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow!"

"Yeah, well, I decided that I would come earlier, so that I could see everyone."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's great!"

"Yeah, well, Charlie's told me about you two," Bill said smirking.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said blushing, but smiling all the same.

"Okay, well I figure that you came in here for a reason," Bill said winking, "so I'll leave and let you two do whatever it is that you do..._in the bed._"

Charlie then grabbed a pillow and threw it at Bill, but he closed the door right as he was throwing it. Bill then opened the door again and smirked at both of them, and then closed it again.

"So...why are you in here, Hermione?" Charlie said smiling at her.

"I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I decided to come in here," Hermione said seductively, while walking over to Charlie and sitting on the bed. When she sat down she noticed that Charlie only had on a pair of boxers, and she noticed how sexy he really was. She noticed his sexy stomach and strong chest and arms.

"Um...Hermione? You've never acted like this before. What did you do with the real Hermione?" Charlie asked smiling.

"I am the real Hermione."

"Are you sure? Just earlier today you didn't want to make-out with me in the living room."

"That was only because your parents were in there," Hermione said with her trademark know-it-all smile.

"Oh...so you don't mind making-out when my parents aren't around?" Charlie asked mischievously and with a glint in his eye.

"No, I don't mind." Hermione kissed Charlie very tenderly and passionately, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she allowed him to while she put her tongue in his mouth, too. They explored each others mouths and then stopped to breathe for a second. Then Charlie pulled up the covers as if asking Hermione to get in the bed with him. Hermione hesitated for a second, because she didn't want to go too far with him just yet.

"Come on, Hermione. I'm not going to try to have sex with you. I just want you to be closer to me," Charlie said sincerly.

"Okay." Hermione climbed into bed with Charlie, and they resumed their snogging.

* * *

Ron woke up with a huge knot on his head that was throbbing painfully. He started rubbing it, trying to remember how he had ended up in the floor, but he couldn't remember anything from the last few days. Then he heard a thud sound and stood up looking for the souce of the noise. He saw someone crawling on the floor, and he froze. 

"Who's there?" Ron asked petrified.

There was no reply, so Ron started backing up, and he ended up against the wall.

"Who's there?" he asked again sounding very frightened. He watched as the person was still crawling around the floor. Then he heard someone open a latch or something and then heard a creaking noise. Then he saw something scuttling around on the floor, and it was coming straight for him. It stopped in front of him, and he had his eyes wide open, and he was breathing very hard. He was terrified. Then the thing bit him in the leg.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ron screamed.

"Silencio!" The person on the floor screamed.

Then Ron felt like something was running through his veins that wasn't supposed to be there. He started feeling very dizzy. He saw the person stand up and walk over to where he was still standing, but he still couldn't identify the person, because it was too dark inside the house. Then he blacked out and fell on the floor.

* * *

Hermione and Charlie were still kissing each other, but they were no longer sitting up. They had layed down already, and Hermione was straddling him. But even though Charlie still had his boxers on, Hermione no longer had hernightgown on. All that she had on was her baby blue bra and matching underwear. Charlie was still exploring parts of Hermione. He had his hands on her back and was about to unsnap her bra, but then someone came in his room. 

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Harry said as he looked away. Charlie then came up and decided to let him stay.

"It's okay. Come on in," Charlie said hoping that Hermione wouldn't be too mad at him for letting Harry stay. He looked down at Hermione, and she didn't look mad, but she was blushing furiously.

"Okay. I just wanted to talk to you," Harry said, also blushing because he had just seen Hermione and Charlie in Charlie's bed.

"Alright." Charlie and Hermione got untangled, and then Charlie got out from under the covers, but made sure that Hermione was still covered. Hermione sat up in bed and gathered the covers up around her making sure that none of her could be seen from her shoulders down.

Harry noticed that Charlie at least had his boxers on, and he saw Hermione's straps from her bra and he thought, _Well, at least they weren't shagging each other. At least, I don't think that they were. Oh God, what if they just were, and I interruped them!_

"What did you want to talk about, Harry?" Charlie asked politely, throwing Harry out of his thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ron. He's been acting stranger than usual, as you've noticed. He didn't even act this way in our fourth year when we were mad at each other!" Harry said a little louder than he meant to.

"Yeah, I know," Charlie said thoughtfully.

"This is just a theory, but I don't think that Ron is really himself. Well, he is, but what I mean is that I think that something or someone is making him act this way."

"I think that you may be right. Bill's accidentally went out with a girl that he has liked before, but he didn't act any way near like this. He barely even said anything to him, except for after Bill and this girl had broken up, and after Ron had gotten over her. I think that we should try to find out what's wrong with him."

"I think that we should, too." Then Harry and Charlie both stood up.

"Hermione, you need to stay here, obviously, seeing as you barely have any clothes on," Charlie said turning around to face Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione blushed scarlet and put her head down. _He better make this up to me later, _Hermione thought to herself, _for him leaving me here almost naked and for him embarrassing me so much tonight._

Harry and Charlie then walked out the door.

* * *

Ron woke up a few hours later in strange surroundings. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything really good, because it was dark, and there was no sign of the stranger that had brought him here. He also noticed that the only light that was on in the building was right above him, and it was blinding bright, and probably the reason why everything else looked so dark. He heard a door slam behind him, but he couldn't turn around, because he was tied to a chair. He could hear the footsteps of the person, though, and he was walking around Ron, but he wasn't in the light, so Ron still couldn't see him. The stranger stopped right in front of him. Ron could see the very end of this black shiny shoes, but he couldn't see his face. The man then took his wand out and pointed it at Ron. He could see the man's wand and arm now. Ron was terrified. The man was about to curse him, but then someone came bursting in the door and grabbed the stranger. 

"Come with us, son," someone said, but Ron couldn't see him. There was more than one person, though, he could tell, because of all of the people struggling with the stranger. They finally got the man under control, and then someone untied him. He stood up and turned around. He finally knew who all of these people were...

* * *

Charlie and Harry went to Ron's room to see if he was in there, but he wasn't so they went downstairs to see if he was still unconscious. When he wasn't down there, they started freaking out a little bit. 

"Where is he?" Harry yelled loudly.

"I don't know, but we need to find him!" Charlie said, with equal loudness as Harry.

Then they started waking everyone up to search for Ron. They searched the whole house, including outside, but no one ever found him. A few hours later, the phone rang.

"Hello..."

* * *

**Okay well I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! This particularly hasn't been my favorite chapter yet. I think that my favorite one is probably the third chapter, but that's just my opinion. **

**Well thanks to all of my reviewers:Gywnn-Potter, Sweet-Lemmon, dracos-beautygirl, neveragainember, Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen, and luv sean faris.**

**Okay everyone! Please review, and I will get the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4:Black is Back

**Okay I know it's been a VERY long time since I have updated and I'm sorry about that. It's just I've had a lot on my mind and not enough time for anything. I plan on updating my other stories soon, too, if you're waiting on them. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

"Hello," Harry said cautiously. 

"Hi, Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Oh my God! Where are you? We didn't know what happened to you!"

"Oh, is that my Ronnikins?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully. Harry ignored her and continued talking to Ron.

"Is that mom?" Ron asked sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah..."

"I'm surprised that she even cares about me anymore," Ron said sadly.

"What are you talking about? She's you're mom, Ron," Harry said, sounding worried about where this was going.

"Nothing, it's just I feel like she cares more about everyone else in the family right now, because she hasn't even tried to help me with any of my problems."

"Ron, you know that your mother love you. She does care about you, but she may be a little preoccupied with other things right now or something."

"I hope that's all it is..."

"It is i'm sure of it. But there's one more thing that I want to say to you."

"What?" Ron asked sounding confused.

"Are we okay now? As in, are we friends again now?"

"If you still want to be my friend after they way I treated you and everyone else..."

"Sure, why wouldn't we be!" Harry asked incredulously.

"I was just making sure."

"Of course we are!"

"Okay."

"Where are you right now anyways?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but don't worry. I'm with the Order,... and there's actually someone here that you haven't seen in a very long time, and when you do see him, you may be a little surprised," Ron said a little hesitantly.

"Really well who is it?" Harry asked sounding a little confused because of the way that Ron said the last part.

"Um... are you sure that you don't want to find out until you get here?" Ron asked, sounding very nervous and anxious.

"Yeah, just tell me who it is," Harry said a little impatiently.

"It's... Sirius..."

"No, it's not! It can't be! I can't believe that you would joke around about something like this!" Harry yelled at Ron angrily, and starting to feel his eyes sting. He could feel the tears about to fall over, but he tried to hold them back.

"I'm not joking! This is for real! I wouldn't joke around about something like this! You should know that I would never do that! I wouldn't do that even if we were sworn enemies!"

"I can't believe you," Harry said, the tears falling freely now,"Sirius is dead, and you're trying to convince me that he's alive! I saw him fall through that archway! I saw him die! And all you can do is joke about it!" Harry screamed at him and slammed down the phone.

Ron just stood with the phone in his hands for a few seconds, but then set it down gently. Lupin and the reast of the Order came into the room and sat down around him.

"What did Harry say?" Lupin asked Ron.

"Well, we became friends again, but then he got mad at me when I told him that Sirius was really alive, and he hung up on me!"

"Well, wouldn't you expect that?" Lupin asked.

"He was devastated when Sirius fell through that archway. He thought that Sirius would crawl back through, but he didn't. Sirius was his godfather, Ron. He's probably just about one of the only people that could feel like a real parent to him except for your parents, but Harry could tell Sirius more stuff than he could your parents, too. Sirius probably felt like a real father to him. You should have just not even said anything about Sirius yet, probably."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that _before _I called him?" Ron asked angrily. "Now he's mad at me, because he thinks that I'm lying about Sirius being alive!"

"Well, don't worry about it. We'll fix it all when Harry, your parents, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione get here. Is Bill bringing Fleur, you think?"

"No, probably not. She won't be over here possibly until the day after tomorrow. She had to work longer than Bill, so she told him to just come early, and that she would come later."

"Oh, okay."

A few seconds later, Sirius walked through the door into the dining room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sirius asked, looking at Lupin and Ron. "What's wrong, Ron? You look kind of upset."

"Oh, nothing. I just called Harry to tell him where I was at. We had a fight a few days ago, but we just made up over the phone, but then I told him that you are really still alive, and he just got pissed off at me telling me that I was joking around about it, and then he hung up on me."

"Was Harry really sad about me...um...falling through that archway?" Sirius asked, faltering a bit.

"Yeah, he was devastated. You were like a father to him. Harry even thought about going to take revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange, because she was the one that hit you with the curse that threw you through the curtain."

"Really, he did?"

"Yeah, but he never did, though."

"Well, we'll talk to him when all of them get here, then," Sirius said, swallowing hard and looking nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just scared of what Harry will think when he sees me," Sirius said, looking back and forth quickly between Ron and Lupin. "What if he thinks that I just abandoned him and just chose not to come back to him. He's going to think that I don't even love him anymore. He's like a son and a best friend to me. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't accept that I couldn't come back just yet."

"I'm sure that he will understand, Sirius. He won't walk out on you. You know that he really wants a parent more than anything. He won't leave," Lupin said, staring at Sirius as though thinking that he was crazy for even thinking that.

"I hop so... I really do," Sirius said, staring off into space.

* * *

Harry stood by the phone seconds after he slammed it down. He was furious with Ron for lying and joking around about Sirius. He was angry and sad both at the same time. He had tears falling from his face, and he didn't even care. He didn't feel like wiping them away. 

Seconds later, Hermione came into the room. She looked at Harry, but he wasn't facing her, so she decided to explain about what happened last night. She had also decided that she wasn't going to look at him until he said something to her, too.

"Harry, I'm sorry that you had to see Charlie and I in the bed last night, but I swear that we didn't do anything. We just made out and that's it. We didn't want to go too far right now, because we haven't been dating that long and also because I stopped him from going too far...but I also think that you stopped him, too. He was going to...going to... unsnap my bra right when you walked in..." Hermione stopped, and she was blushing furiously, but she refused to look at him until he spoke.

"Oh, really," Harry said, listening to Hermione even though he was still crying and angry. He turned around and looked at Hermione. When he did turn around, she finally looked at him, and she noticed that he was crying more than she had ever seen him cry, and his face was extremely red as if he was mad.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hermione asked, forgetting completely about what she had just told him. Harry paused for a second, but then he spoke.

"Ron just called. He's alright. He's with the Order. He said that he's not sure where they are, but he's safe..." Harry said, not wanting to go on.

"And?" Hermione asked, noticing Harry looking anxious and looking like he was about to start crying again.

"He...he told me...that Sirius is alive. I don't know why he would lie to me about something like that," Harry said, letting the tears fall again.

"Well, what if he's not lying? I can't really see Ron doing something like that."

"Hermione, I saw Sirius die. You don't understand!" Harry yelled at her and ran out of the room. Mrs. Weasley walked in the room right as Harry ran out the door, and she looked at Hermione with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong with Harry? And was that Ronald on the phone?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking worried at first and then hopeful.

"Yes, that was Ron on the phone. He's with the Order, and Harry said that Ron told him that Sirius is still alive, and he said that he doesn't know why Ron would lie to him about something like that," Hermione explained. "But I don't really think that Ron would lie about something like that."

"I don't either, but how could Sirius be alive?"Mrs. Weasley asked, looking very befuddled.

"I don't know. I really don't."

* * *

The next day Mr. Weasley got everybody in the house together to go and get Ron. 

"I thought that we could all go since we haven't seen some of them in a very long time," Mr. Weasley told everyone.

"That's a great idea," Charlie said. "I really haven't seen them in a long time. It's probably been longer for me and Bill than any of you."

They all walked otu to the car, which had been expanded so that they could all fit, and they all climbed in.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes," everyone in the car replied at the same time, and then they left to find Ron. _Harry's going to be in for a big surprise_, Mr. Weasley thought.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of that chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. In the next chapter, I will describe about Sirius, of course, cause I know that everybody wants to know how he is still alive! And Harry and Ron might become friends again, you'll see. Hermione and Charlie's relationship may go further, too, but that may be later on, because I know that I am kind of rushing the story a bit. I will try to update soon, too.**

**Thanks to all of these beautiful people for reviewing last time: goldenspringtime, PeppermintKisses, SuPeRdElUsIoNaLdReAmInNeRdYgEeKiNdAhArRyPoTtErCoStUmE, pureangel86, dracos-beautygirl, Kyo's Favorite Kitty, Gywnn-Potter, and luv sean faris. **

**I promise I will try to update sooner rather than later, but if I don't then please don't come after me and kill me! Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5: Why He Wasn't There

**Okay here's the next chapter! I hope that everyone enjoys this! Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

After they had gotten everything situated in the car, they drove away from the Burrow. Harry was thinking about everything that Ron had said, and he was trying to think if there was even a possibility of Sirius still being alive.

_I just don't understand... I saw him fall through the veil... _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione noticed Harry's anxious and thoughtful expression and knew at once that he was thinking about Sirius.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Hermione asked Harry quietly so that only he could hear her.

"Yeah. I just can't think straight. I don't see how Sirius could have survived. Wouldn't he have at least come back to us to tell us that he was all right? Why would he just leave like that and not say anything? Why?" Harry asked angrily but looking very sad all the same.

"Maybe there was a reason why he couldn't... We'll find out once we get there," Hermione said.

They both fell into silence, and they didn't know it, but miles away Sirius was thinking about Harry.

* * *

"What if he thinks I just abandoned him, Remus?" Sirius asked in a panicked sort of voice. 

"Calm down, Sirius. I'm sure Harry will understand once you explain to him what happened," Remus said calmly.

"I hope so, Remus... I hope so..."

* * *

"We're almost there," Mr. Weasley announced to everyone in the car, "Only a few more miles." 

Harry was getting more nervous by the second, and he started shaking and feeling very nauseous. He felt that if he opened his mouth only in the slightest that he would be sick.

After a little while longer, they approached Grimmauld Place, Number 12. They all hopped out of the car happily except for Harry and Hermione, who both hesitated for a few seconds after everyone else had already got out.

They walked up the walkway and came up to the door and knocked. They heard a few people moving around inside and finally someone came to the door. It was Lupin.

"Hello everyone," Lupin said happily.

When everyone had walked inside and the door had been closed, Lupin asked for a moment with Harry.

"Sure, no problem," he replied.

"Harry, this may come as a shock to you, but I have something, or rather someone, to show you."

"All right," Harry said, starting to feel sick again.

They walked down the hall of the house and went passed a few doors, and they stopped at one of the doors closest to the end of the hall.

"Okay, Harry. Are you ready?"

"Yeah..."

Lupin opened the door slowly, and Harry looked inside and Sirius was sitting in one of the armchairs in the room.

Harry stared soundlessly at Sirius for a few minutes, and he started feeling very sick at his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was at a loss for words. He started to feel really dizzy, and he felt the ground getting closer to his face as he blacked out.

* * *

"Harry!" Lupin screamed. 

Sirius was standing over him, desperately trying to help Lupin wake Harry up. He kept screaming his name at the top of his lungs and shaking him, but he wouldn't wake.

* * *

After what seemed like forever and not remembering what had happened, Harry woke up with his head throbbing and his eyes watering. He took a few seconds to focus his eyes, and Remus' and Sirius' faces came rushing into view. 

"Harry, you're okay," Lupin said relieved, helping Harry to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry. I probably should have told you about Sirius before showing you," Lupin said apologetically.

Harry opened his mouth yet again to say something but was still speechless.

"Well, I'll leave you and Sirius alone for a while," Lupin said to Harry, but then turned to Sirius and said, "I''ll let you tell him everything."

Lupin walked out the door and shut it very quietly, and Harry and Sirius could hear his footsteps fading away as he walked down the hall.

Sirius turned to Harry and stared at him for a few minutes. He was thinking through what he was planning on saying, but he didn't know where to start.

"Harry... I don't know what to tell you. Why don't you as me a question to help me get started," Sirius said.

Harry looked up and stared into Sirius' eyes and thought, _How? Why?..._

"Harry, you're going to have to say something. Please say something," Sirius begged.

"I-I don't understand...," Harry stammered. "How can you still be alive. I saw you fall..."

"I really don't know. I really thought that I had died, but I somehow managed to climb back to the top," Sirius said in a monotonous tone.

"Why didn't you come back? Do you know how abandoned and depressed I felt?" Harry screamed at Sirius as he choked back tears.

"Harry I couldn't come back! I didn't know what to do. Voldemort and the Death Eaters threatened to kill all of the Order and their family and friends."

"We can fight against him, Sirius," Harry said, now letting the tears fall freely. "All of us can." Harry's voice was getting steadily lower.

"I know. I should have realized that from the start, but I didn't want to see any of the Order or anyone else hurt... especially you, Harry," Sirius said, who was now also crying.

"Sirius...I'm sorry."

"What for? You didn't do anything."

"For yelling at you and getting all emotional like this."

"Harry, I want you to let your emotions out," Sirius said as he walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "I want to know what you're feeling. I'm your godfather. You're just like a son to me, Harry."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said.

"Well listen. How about we catch up later on everything that's happened, and I'll let you mull everything over. You can go find Ron or Hermione and talk to them."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then."

Harry and Sirius both got up and went out into the hall, and they went in opposite directions of each other.

_I think I'll look for Hermione_, Harry thought, _but I hope I don't find her and Hermione doing anything._

Harry continued walking down the hall, but he wasn't watching where he was going. He was staring at his feet as he walked, and he walked straight into Ginny. He tried to balance himself, but he failed to do so, and both of them fell to the floor. Harry was laying on top of Ginny, and she just looked up at him and smiled.

"I know you can't resist me, Harry, but it seems to me like you would find a better way of getting closer to me than falling on top of me," Ginny said as she grinned from ear to ear.

Harry's face and ears turned red as she was talking, and he didn't think he had ever felt as embarrassed at any other time in his life as he did now.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Harry stuttered as he tried to get up, but Ginny grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down.

"No, don't. I was only kidding, Harry," Ginny said seriously. "I like you, Harry. A lot."

"I like you too, Ginny," Harry said as his embarrassment turned to nervousness and excitement.

Ginny kissed him very tenderly as Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and face, and he started kissing her very passionately. He then moved down to her neck and started kissing her there for a few minutes, but then he moved back to her lips. They lay there for what seemed like a lifetime, but then Mrs. Weasley found them.

"Oh my goodness! Harry! Ginny! You should be ashamed of yourselves," Mrs. Weasley screamed at them as they both flew apart from each other, frightened.

Both Harry and Ginny turned scarlet red and just sat very still in the floor holding hands.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I know you probably don't want someone like me dating your daughter," Harry said miserably.

"No, that's not it, Harry! I would pick you over anyone to date Ginny, but I am very disappointed in both of you for making out with each other in the middle of the hall," Mrs. Weasley said a little more calmly.

"Mum, it's not his fault," Ginny said, almost crying. "He fell on top of me, and I kissed him first."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said taken aback. "How long have you two liked each other then?"

"Well, I've liked Ginny for a while," Harry said, looking confused, because he didn't know exactly why Mrs. Weasley was asking them this.

"And I've liked Harry for ages, mum," Ginny said.

"Well, we need to have a talk. Privately, of course, but I need to have a talk with both of you separately," Mrs. Weasley said becoming more strict and serious. "And since Ginny's my daughter, I'll talk to you first."

"All right," Ginny said sounding a little embarrassed.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. "I'll talk to you later, Harry. You can go hang out with Ron or Hermione for a while if you want, Harry. I'll come find you later."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked into the nearest room and shut the door. Harry decided to continue looking for Hermione, seeing as that was what he was doing before he ran into Ginny.

Harry walked down the hall and passed the room that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were in. He looked in every room after that room, and he finally found Hermione and Charlie in the very last room, and he saw something that he very much wished that he hadn't walked in on.

* * *

"Okay, Ginny. Are you and Harry dating?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"I'm not sure. We both like each other, but he didn't actually ask me to be his girlfriend. That may have been because you found us, though," Ginny said.

"Well, I probably shouldn't say this, but you don't need to have sex with him unless you know that he loves you and you love him. I probably should be saying that abstinence should be the best policy, but I'm not going to say that. Instead, I'm going to say that if you do decide to have sex, please use protection."

"Mum, I can't believe you're telling me this. You must really want us to go out!"

"I do. Harry's a good kid and so are you. You both deserve someone special."

"Thanks, Mum! I love you!" Ginny said. "And since you said some stuff that you probably shouldn't have said, then I should tell you something."

"Okay, well what is it?"

"Since you're having a talk with Harry and me, you should probably have a talk with Hermione and Charlie. I think you should have a talk with them together, though, not separately. I think that would be better for them."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let me put it this way... Harry walked in on Hermione and Charlie in Charlie's bed."

"What?"

"Yes, but please don't tell them that I know, mum. They would kill me!"

"Okay, I won't tell them that you know, but I will have a talk with them!"

"Well, are you done talking to me now?"

"Yeah, I'm done. I need to talk to Harry now."

"I'll go get him for you."

"Okay, then."

Ginny walked out the door, and she went to look for Harry.

* * *

Harry just stared at them for a few minutes. He didn't even think that they knew he was in there. He wanted to leave and not let them know that he saw, but he was frozen on the spot. 

Hermione and Charlie were sitting in one of the wooden chairs in the room, and Hermione was straddling Charlie. They were both completely naked, and Hermione was moaning in Charlie's ear. Charlie had both of his hands on Hermione's lower back and was pushing her deeper into him. He had both of his eyes closed and his mouth was wide open. He started pushing her harder, and Hermione moaned even louder for a minute, but then Charlie started pushing harder and Hermione screamed.

"I'm sorry, my love," Charlie said with his eyes still closed.

"It's okay. I like it rough," Hermione said breathlessly.

"What if mum or somebody walked in right now?"

"I don't know."

Charlie then wondered if someone actually was standing in the doorway, so he opened his eyes. When he noticed that there was someone there, he screamed.

"What Charlie?" Hermione asked as she opened her eyes and looked into Charlie's face.

Charlie just continued looking at the doorway, so Hermione turned and looked and saw Harry standing there.

"Oh my God! Harry!" Hermione gasped, and for a few seconds she forgot that she and Charlie were sitting there naked, but then she came to her senses, and she grabbed a blanked and threw it over herself and Charlie.

"Harry, I'm sorry that you had to see that," Hermione said looking mortified.

"I-I-I don't know w-what to s-say," Harry said looking embarrassed.

"Umm... How about you leave and pretend you didn't see anything," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Harry said, closing the door and walking away.

"Okay back to what we were doing," Charlie said, and he started kissing her very tenderly. Then he picked her up and carried her over to his bed and climbed on top of her, pulling the covers with him.

* * *

Harry was thinking about what he just saw, but then it momentarily escaped him when he saw Ginny walking towards him. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, noticing the petrified look on his face.

"Ummm... I just saw something I shouldn't have seen," Harry said.

"What did you see?"

"I'd rather not say. They'd kill me."

"Are you talking about Charlie and Hermione? Did you walk in on them again?"

"Yeah, but this time it was much worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they were both sitting in a chair completely naked. Hermione was straddling him, and Charlie was pushing her into him... very hard..."

"Oh, okay... Ummm... Harry, I told mum to talk to them about the same thing that she's talking to us about... But it looks to me like that's a little too late."

"You told Mrs. Weasley to talk to them! Ginny, she's going to murder both of them!"

"I know, but oh well... I though she was going to kill us, but I was wrong... Anyways, mum wants to talk to you now."

"All right. I'll go down there then."

Harry walked away from Ginny and down the hall to the room that Mrs. Weasley was in, and he opened the door.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you ready for me to come in?"

"Oh, yes, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, and Harry came in the room and closed the door.

"What were you going to talk to me about, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Ginny."

"Okay..."

"But first I would like to ask you a few questions about yourself."

"All right..." Harry said starting to get nervous.

"I know that some of these questions are a little personal, but I would like to know since you're dating my daughter."

"Okay. I don't think I'll mind."

"Okay, then. Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

"Umm... no, but to tell you the truth, I have gotten pretty close before."

"With who?"

"With two people actually, and one of them's my best friend."

"Hermione? Oh my... I didn't know that you two had dated before."

"We haven't. We were just messing around. We both sort of regretted it afterwards, because it was sort of awkward being around each other, but it's okay now."

"Who's the other person you've gotten close to?"

"Cho Chang."

"Oh, yes. You dated her your fifth year, didn't you?"

"Yeah. We sort of fell apart after that, though."

"Why?"

"Well, it's sort of embarrassing. I've never told anyone. Not even Ron. I did tell Hermione, but I didn't want to tell Ron, because he's a guy and I thought that he might make fun of me or something."

"Well, what is it? I won't tell Ron, Harry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Okay. I'll tell you... Well, you know, Cho's older than me. Well, she wanted to go further than I wanted to, and I told her no, so she got mad, and she just sort of decided not to talk to me anymore."

"Did she tell anyone?"

"No... Well, she did tell people that we made out, but she didn't say anything to anyone about me not wanting to have sex with her."

"She must at least be a little nice then."

"Actually I don't think so. I think the only reason why she didn't say anything was because she still like me."

"Did you love her?"

"Well, I thought I did, but no, I didn't."

"Well what about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she love you?"

"I'm not sure. She may have, but she never actually told me that she did. The way she looked at me made me feel like she did, though."

"Had she ever had sex with anyone before?"

"No, I would have been her first."

"She loved you, Harry."

"How do you know?"

"Because she would have chose to have sex with you without you pressuring her."

"Yeah, but how do you know that?"

"Trust me. I know. The same thing happened to me, except that something did actually happen, and it was with the man I love. The man I'm married to right now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, is there more that you want to ask me?"

"There is one more question... Do you love Ginny?"

"Actually, I think I do. Actually, no, I'm positive that I love Ginny! I do love Ginny Weasley!"

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause she loves you, too."

"Really? She does?"

"Yes she does. But there is something that I want to talk to you about. No more questions... I just want to talk."

"Okay."

"Well, since I know that you both love each other, I want to tell you to be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"If you and Ginny decide to have sex, please use protection."

"What!? You mean you're actually telling me to have sex with her?"

"No. I'm just telling you to be safe. I can't really tell you not to have sex since I did."

"All right, then. I promise I'll be careful with her."

"Okay. Well, that's all I have to say."

"So I can go find Ginny now?"

"Yeah, sure. But Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't have sex in the hallways. Find a room!"

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and laughed.

* * *

Charlie and Hermione were still having sex very roughly in his bed, and they were kissing each other in very odd places on each others bodies. Little did they know that Mrs. Weasley was looking for them, though.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room after Harry had left. She decided to go ahead and look for Charlie and Hermione. 

She walked down the hall and looked in every room. She came to the very last door in the hall and opened it. She found Charlie and Hermione on Charlie's bed having sex.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Charlie and Hermione both looked up, and Charlie very quickly got off of Hermione.

"Mum, what are you doing in here?"

"I think the question is, what are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking furious.

"We're not doing anything, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said anxiously.

"Oh, yeah..." Mrs. Weasley said, and she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of them.

"Mum!" Charlie yelled and tried to cover himself and Hermione up.

"You're both naked! You two have been making love, haven't you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Do you two love each other?"

"Yes, we do," Hermione and Charlie said at the same time.

"All right, then. Well are you using protection?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione and Charlie looked at each other worriedly, and Hermione started crying.

"What's wrong, dear? I only asked if you were using protection."

"No, we're not, because I was too scared to go buy something, because I didn't want people to think bad of me!" Hermione squealed.

"You're not using protection? Hermione! You could get pregnant! Look, if you want, I'll go buy it for you!"

"Wait a minute! Mum, you're actually offering to buy stuff for us so we can have sex? I thought you'd be mad!" Charlie said looking incredulous.

"Yeah, I will, as long as you both love each other. I mean, I can't really stop you, can I?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't guess so."

"I told Ginny and Harry the same thing."

"What? But Ginny and Harry are so young!"

"No, they're not. Well, Ginny is, but Harry and Hermione are the same age."

"Okay, then."

"Mrs. Weasley, would you like me to talk to Ginny and ask her if her and Harry are having sex?" Hermione asked.

"No, I've already talked to Harry and Ginny, because I found the two of them making out on the floor in the hall."

"What? Really? I didn't know Harry and Ginny were dating," Hermione said looking surprised.

"Well, they are now... and I think they just started dating," Mrs. Weasley said.

"How did they end up dating?"

"I'll let you ask them. I better go get dinner ready. I bet that everyone here is hungry."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Yeah, thanks, Mum," Charlie said.

Mrs. Weasley then started walking towards the door, but before she opened it, she turned around.

"Please promise me something, though."

"What?" Hermione and Charlie asked together.

"Please try to refrain yourselves from having sex again until I go get the protection."

"Okay, mum, can do. But when are you going to go get it?" Charlie asked mischievously.

"I'll go get it after dinner."

"Okay, thanks."

"Your welcome."

Then Mrs. Weasley walked out the door.

* * *

Harry and Ginny decided to find a room where they could get some privacy. They found one and went inside it, and then they locked the door. 

Ginny stood by the door for a few seconds while Harry went and sat on the bed. Ginny felt very nervous, especially since Harry had locked the door.

"Don't be nervous, Ginny. Come sit by me," Harry said softly.

Ginny sat on the bed with Harry. She still felt nervous, but then she thought, _Stop being so nervous. Be sexy like you were acting a little while ago_. Then she turned towards Harry and put one of her legs across Harry's lap, and she put one of her hands around Harry's neck and the other hand on Harry's hip, and she started kissing him very softly on the lips.

Harry started kissing her, but then he thought of something.

"Ginny, what did your mother talk to you about?" Harry asked.

"Umm... sex," Ginny said nervously.

"That's what she talked to me about, too," Harry said starting to feel really hot.

"Do you want me to get her to get us protection?" Ginny asked.

"If you want to... I mean, we don't have to have sex right now, but if we decided to then we wouldn't have to wait to get protection if we told her to get it for us now."

"Yeah, I'll do that. But you're coming with me when I ask."

"Okay, then. I will."

"I bet dinner's ready now. Do you want to go eat? We could ask her after we're done eating. I bet she's going anyways because of Hermione and Charlie."

"Yeah, sure. Let's do that."

Both of them walked downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

Everyone went downstairs to eat dinner, and Molly Weasley was running around trying to get everything prepared. 

Finally after everyone had settled down, dinner was ready. They sat down and ate, and there were about five or six conversations going on at the table.

After dinner, Ginny and Harry confronted Mrs. Weasley.

"Could you get us some protection," Ginny asked nervously.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"We're not going to use it now. We just want to have it so we won't have to wait for it if we do decide to have sex," Harry said.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to get Hermione and Charlie some anyways. And don't tell anyone, but I'm going to get a pregnancy test for Hermione."

"No, but I'm scared that she might be, because they have had unprotected sex."

"Oh, okay. We won't say anything, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said sincerely.

Mrs. Weasley walked away, and Ginny and Harry started talking.

"I'm going to find Ron and Sirius, okay? I need to talk to both of them, but when I'm done, I'll come find you, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay. I'll probably be either in my room or your room."

"Okay."

Then Harry went to find them.

* * *

Harry found Ron first. 

"Ron, I'm really sorry I didn't believe you," Harry said apologetically.

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't have believed you either if you would have told me something like that," Ron said accepting Harry's apology.

"All right, then. I'm glad we got that cleared up."

"You better go talk to Sirius. You haven't seen him in a long time. You'll probably want to catch up on things," Ron said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks," Harry said smiling.

He walked away from Ron and started looking for Sirius.

He found him after looking for about ten minutes.

"Hi, Sirius."

"Hi, Harry."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm good. Have you heard about Ginny and me?"

"Yeah, I did, actually. Molly told me that she found you and Ginny on the floor in the hall making out."

"Really?" Harry said turning red.

"Yeah. Why are you embarrassed, Harry? You're lucky to have Ginny. She's a very pretty girl," Sirius said laughing.

"Yeah, I am lucky to have her."

"Why don't you go find her?"

"I thought that you'd want to talk."

"We can talk later. I know you want to be with Ginny now."

"Okay. Thanks, Sirius." Harry left to find Ginny.

* * *

Harry found Ginny in his room and he walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"You're back quicker than I thought you'd be," Ginny said.

"Sirius told me to come find you. He said that we deserved to be together."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah."

"Well, do you want to go to sleep? I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah."

Then Harry picked Ginny up out of the chair she was sitting in and put her in his bed. Then he climbed in with her and cuddled up next to her, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Voldemort put his hands over his face and then pulled them away. 

"It is time..."

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I will try to have another one up soon, but since I have three stories that I'm working on at the same time, it may be a while till I have another chapter of this one up, but hopefully it won't be too late... I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter! Please leave reviews! They're really helpful! **


End file.
